


I can't believe that I love You.

by Xzeopp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Horny Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hugs, Idiots in Love, Innocence, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Nervousness, No Smut, Public Scene, Rejection, Rough Kissing, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Stuttering, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzeopp/pseuds/Xzeopp
Summary: Realising both of their feelings,they accept their feelings just the way it is,but then their relationship shuttered slightly when suddenly someone confessed his love to Hange. And Levi can't let that happen.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 63





	I can't believe that I love You.

**Author's Note:**

> Levi loves Hange romantically..Not just sexually. Being sexual is just his charm *winks* And that's so damn hot.. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

"Excuse me Hange-san,but I need your sign for this paper." Moblit walks closer to his squad leader,until there are no distance between them.

Levi's eyebrow twitches in annoyed.

"Where?" Hange asked as she ready her pen. Moblit points it with his finger,bending down slightly as their faces are now closer.

Levi can't take it anymore.

"Oi,you shitty glasses."

He grips the back of her cape,pulling her closer to him. Hange jolts in surprised.

Moblit also blinks in questioned.

"Woah! What're you doing Levi?!" She grunts. 

Levi didn't know what to answer.

Why did he do that?

Why is he so concerned?

Why is he so worried that Hange is close to another man?

Levi hates to admit it,but is it what we call...

A jealousy?

Him? All of people? He can't believe it.

Levi doesn't know what to answer. And then the sudden loud sound of door slammed open saved him.

Levi sighed in relief.

"Woah! What was that?!" Hange flinches towards Moblit. And Levi once again pouts.

"Hange-san! Someone wants to meet you right now!" Eren pants,catching his breath.

Hange tilts her head."Uhh..all right? Why so nervous,Eren?"

Eren walks to them,"Commander Erwin told me to hurry, because it seems like a noble from Wall Sina has come to meet you!"

Three of them freeze in surprise.

Hange's jaw dropped.

***

"Nice to meet you,Miss Hange Zoe. My name is Joey Booper,the 25th President of the Booper company." Joey bends down slightly as Hange did the same.

The crowds start whispering. Who wouldn't know the Booper Company. It's one of the richest company in the walls,and the only company that has relation to the King. 

And to think the President himself has come here to the poor brigade of the Survey Corps? That's quite a surprise to ears.

"Nice to meet you too.Im Hange Zoe,Squad Leader of the Fourth Squad." Hange replied, still in confusion.

Levi,Moblit,Eren and the new recruits are just standing behind her while she is sitting at the mess hall's table beside Erwin and the Joey guy in front of her.

"So,Booper-san,what is it that you want to talk about with me?" Hange reluctantly asked.

Joey smiles.

"I'll be straightforward then." He raised from the table and walk to Hange.He looked down at her who is now looking up at him.

Levi blinks in cluelessness.

To everyone surprise,suddenly Joey gets on his knee,his hand grips her hand softly.

"Miss Hange Zoe,would you like to marry me?"

And right after then,Levi's heartbeat stopped.

He couldn't believe his ears.

What the fuck did this half ass guy just say?

All of the people in the mess hall screamed.

Hange blinks in surprised. Her eyes widen in disbelief.

"H..Huh?"

Erwin also seems like he's freezing for a moment.

"Like I said,I'd like to make you my wife." Joey who is still smiling,explain everything without any concern.

Hange blushes.And Levi doesn't like that.

"W..why me?" She stuttered.

And Levi doesn't like that too.

A blushing and stuttering Hange is only for him alone.

And no one else.

"Why,you say? I mean,who wouldn't like you?" Joey laughed.

"You're pretty,beautiful and smart. What can I ask more?"

Hange let her hand go."No,sir. This is weird. We didn't even know each other so how can you suddenly want to make me your wife?"

Joey just chuckled."My,Miss Zoe. For your information,I've always known you for 5 years. I know that you're the infamous mad scientist that is so crazy for titans,and your experiments that basically bombed up the whole Survey Corp's HQ are the town's talk too."

Hange didn't know that she is that well known.

"But still.." Hange didn't have time to explain when Joey suddenly grip her hand again.

"I've always liked you,Miss Zoe. Please believe me." He brings her hand closer,to kiss her knuckles.

Levi who saw that coming was about to stop it but Hange quickly pulled away her hand.

Everyone in the hall is now dumbstruck from her action.

"Im sorry, Mr.Booper but I already have someone I love." Hange without hesitation rejected the proposal.

Levi feels so uneasy.

Who does she love?

Is it someone who is taller than him? More handsome than me? Not annoying like him? Or maybe a very prince charming like person?

The crowds start whispering. The mess hall becomes noisy.

Mr.Booper was taken aback that his proposal was turned down so fast. He gulps.

"But.." His words come to a complete stop when Hange raised from her sit.

"I'm very sorry. But I've loved this person from the start,and no one else will ever replace him. So,I'll appreciate it if we can just be friends after this." She bends down slightly.

Levi feels so bitter from that.

Who is that lucky guy?

Joey's face is a complete heartbroken. He sighed.

"Is that so?" He looked down.

Hange nods,"Yes. I'm very sorry."

But then she suddenly smiled."Besides that,I'm currently happy with my job. I still want to experiment on Titans and do my best job to help humanity. And then,free us from this hell like world."

All of the soldiers smile from that. Joey first look at her in awe before replying a weak smile.

"I get it,Miss Zoe." He gets up.

"If that's what your decision is,then I'll respect it. But can I just request one thing?"

Hange nods.

Levi gives him a look.

Joey blushed,"Can I hug you please?"

The whole soldiers gasp.

The girls suddenly squealed from excitement while the guys whistle teasingly.

Hange just give him an awkward smile before nodding."Of course."

Before Levi can say anything they hug right in front of him. Hange is deep in his arms and his head resting on her shoulder.

Levi was about to get piss when Hange quickly pulled away. They laugh together.

Levi can't take it anymore.

He swiftly grips her wrist,dragging her to get out from the mess hall.

Hange's eyes widen."Levi??!"

The whole crowds just stare at them until the door close.

Erwin raises from his sit."All right,everyone! Thanks for your cooperation! We're done!"

"Thank you for your hard work!" And all of them continues with their works.

Joey unbuttons some of his buttons while sighing a deep breath of relief,"That Levi guy sure is scary. Even from the corner of my eyes,I can see he was glaring at me."

Erwin laughed,"Well,thanks for cooperating with our stupid strategy. I'm very honoured."

"No problem at all,as one of your active sponsors you and I have been close enough. But seriously, what's the real deal with those two actually?" 

Erwin just smiled."Well,as you can see,those two actually love each other but they didn't even realize it and none of them are even taking actions to confess. All of us soldiers are pretty much desperate now to see them together so in the end we came up with this plan."

Joey bursts into laughter."Dang,that's so cute. They're really idiots in love aren't they? To think the two most famous and influenced soldiers in Survey Corps can be so adorable."

Erwin just shook his head.

"But,really.." Joey suddenly spoke up.

"I'm kinda interested..in that woman."

Right after he finished his sentence. The whole mess hall becomes quite. All of the eyes are now on him.

Joey freezes up.

"What was that just now?" Erwin smiles sweetly while his hand resting on his shoulder.

"Urmm.."

"Booper-san, I don't think that I heard that correctly. Would you mind repeating if you dare?" Moblit suddenly came up with suspicious syringe in his hand.

"Yeah,try saying that again." Eren brings the knife on the table to his hand,ready to bleed himself anytime soon.

"I just want to give you a friendly reminder that my specialty is slicing meat." Mikasa also walks forward with two blades in her hands.

The cadets slowly takes out their blades,waiting for his reply.

Joey gulps. What is with this crazy regiment?!

"No..it's nothing. I'm just kidding."

***

"Levi! What are you doing??!" Hange who is now being dragged by him questioned.

Levi didn't answer,all of her rants and struggles were ignored until they reached his room.

She grunts when he pushed her down on his bed,and in a second Levi joins her.

"What are you-" Her words come to a complete stop when Levi hugged her suddenly.

She blushed.

"Levi?" Her body froze in his tight grip,as his body leans against hers in a tight hug.

"Hange." 

Levi sniffed her sweet scent deeply. His half lidded eyes making it ways to scan her now close up body.

"L..Levi,it tickles." She tried to push him away but Levi tightens the hug.

"A little bit more."

She just nodded in confusion. Her hands freezing in the air,considering to hug him back or not. She in the end replied the hug,bringing him closer.

"Are you tired or something? Your schedule sure is pretty packed this week." She taps his back softly.

He exhales in disbelief. 

"You..why do you think I'm doing this?"  
He pulls away slightly,his arms are wrap around her waist.

She suddenly become flustered,"E..eh? Why you said? Is there another reason for you to hug me?"

Levi just gave her a long,deep stare. Hange who becomes embarrassed shifted her eyes to the right.

' Stupid me! Stop acting so nervous!' She thought to herself as she can feel her heartbeats increasing in pace.

"Hange."

"Y..Yeah!?" She jolts. 

Levi just huffed in amusement from her reaction.

"How can I realize this just now?" He asked himself but Hange thought he's talking her.

"Realize what?" She asked in curiousity.

Levi's mind drifted of somewhere from her question. He's considering whether he should tell the truth or not.

Yeah,he's afraid and nervous that he might get turn down.

Levi Ackerman is also human who has various of feelings too,after all.

He inhales deeply,storing up his courage. Looking straight into her eyes,he caresses her cheek.

"You know what,I can't believe this." He sighed deeply.

Hange is taken aback from his soft movement."W..what is it?"

"That I'm now in love with you so damn hard."

He did it. He confessed.

Damn,that's so embarrassing.

What should he do now? What if she reject him? What if she doesn't want to become his friend anymore?

What if all of their close and unbreakable bonds all of this time crumble just because of this situation?

He bites his lower lip,looking at her expression which is now looking so surprised and speechless.

"H..huh?" She stuttered. Her face slowly becoming crimson red.

Damn,she's blushing,he thought.

That's so cute.

"You heard me." He answered.

"B..but.." She is now a complete blushing mess. Steam seems to come out of her head and her face is totally like tomato.

"No but,Hange. I'm confessing my feelings right now. So I want your answer." He grips her tighter when he can feel she is trying to loosen his grip.

She cover her mouth with the back of her hand."E..eh? I..I.."

Her actions somehow make him scared.

Is she acting like this because she likes him back?

Or is it because it's the opposite?

Levi doesn't know,but he feels like the latter is correct.

He suddenly become guilty. And he regrets doing this.

Why was he so stupid confessing to her in the first place?

"Hange,I'm sorry. I make you uncomfortable." 

Hange blinks in confusion when Levi let her go.

"I didn't think about your feelings when confessing to you. My bad. I was caught up in my own feelings." 

"I'm sorry if I make you feel uneasy. It'll become awkward between us after this. And it's my fault."

He puts his legs down on the floor to leave.

"Sorry. Forget I said that.." He gets up and ready to leave when suddenly Hange hugs him from the back.

"Why did you say that? Don't tell me to forget that after you already mess up my feelings!" She dips her face in his back.

"Hange,I'm sor.."

"What do you mean when you said you love me?" 

Levi didn't answer. He gulps hard.

Hange clenches her teeth in sad and disappointment.

"And here I thought that you feel the same as me."

Levi feels like his heart beat a skip. He turns around to look at her who is hugging him on the bed.

"Hange,did you.."

Hange looks aside,her cheeks explodes in shyness.

Gathering her courage,she looks at his eyes. Her face become redder looking at him and from what she is going to say.

"I..I've never tell you but to be told the truth,I've always love you,Levi. From the beginning." 

Levi can't believe his ears.

Did he just hear it right?

She feels the same? Seriously?

His heart feels so light. He can feels the winds blowing against him with some floral petals blown together. Everything around him suddenly change to a very beautiful scenery of garden with multiple various of beautiful flowers.

Is this how it feels when someone loves you back?

His heart skipped fastly,his cheeks also feel kind of red for some odd reasons. And deep in his mind, he feels so happy.

Levi keeps staring at her making Hange hides her face in embarassment.

But Levi quickly take her hand to scan her face more.

So cute,he thought.

Both can feel their heartbeats becoming uncontrollably fast looking at each other.

"Hange." Levi is the one who breaks the silence first.

She looks at him.

"Can I kiss you?" 

Her eyes widen. She moved back to distant herself."W..what?"

Levi get down on the bed once again,following her."Hange,I've waited for so long."

"I want to kiss you." He grips her wrist.

She is lost for words. She didn't answer as she looks down.

Levi,looking at her in hope asked,"Can I?"

Levi didn't hear a reply,but the look that she gave already answered his question.

Levi wasted no time and moves to her closer. His other hand caresses her cheek and bring her closer to him. He shifts to her closer,and closer.

Until their lips meet.

Levi closes his eyes,brushing his lips against her softly. He tastes her,the thing that he's always think of and fantasize in the past. His lips brings itself to explore her more. 

Hange squeezes her eyes shut. She is too embarrassed to look at him as she can feel their lips are now kissing each other. Her lips are brushing gently and softly against his,and it feels so good.

Levi's tongue asked for an entrance. Hange who is in cluelessness open her mouth,only to be surprised when he raids her mouths,rubbing his tongue with her in a playful way.

Their tongue dance with Hange completely absentminded on what to do. She is surprised of his actions,but it feels so good that she just followed him. She moans out from his roughness,her hands gripping his shirt tightly.

Levi grunts. He is so seduced from her reactions. How can she be so cute like that?

Levi wants more.

He grips her by her waist and brings her to his chest,this time making them closer and their tongues play roughed up more. Levi is totally in control,while Hange is a complete mess and surrender her self to him.

"Levi.." she moans out his name.

They kissed for like some moments,with Levi completely roughing her up and she becomes a total wreck.

They pulled away,and string of saliva flows down to Hange's chin. She gulps while looking up at him,Levi who is looking at her feels so aroused.

'Damn it,don't make that kind of face.' He hides his face,blushing slightly.

Hange suddenly feel something hard at her knees which are between Levi's legs. She looks down,wondering what it is. She tilts her head in confusion and a little bit surprise.

"Levi? Why do I feel something hard?" 

Levi sighed,he looks at her who is in confusion.

"Don't tell me you don't know what this is."

She blinks hard before looking down again."Is it your thing that is hard? Why?" She blushed slightly.

Levi bites his lip from her innocence. He can't believe this.

Yet why does he feel more aroused?

Levi hugs her,he shifts his lips to her ear to whisper.

"Men become like this when they're sexually aroused."

She blushed,"E..eh?"

He pulls away and smirks,"Don't you think you're responsible for this? You make me so hard rock right here." 

"W..wait..what.." She tried to compose herself from excessive embarassment. 

Levi chuckles.

"Hange,I want to do it with you."

Hange jolts,"Do it..by that you m..mean that..r.. right?" She is now a complete blushing mess.

"Yeah,sex." Levi with his usual stoic face explained.

She covered her face."I'm scared.And plus,I..I don't know.."

Levi kissed her temple.

"Don't worry,I'll wait."

"I'll do it only when you're ready."

She hugs him,"O..okay."

He smiles,exhaling slightly.

'But who knows just how much longer I can hold back myself though.'

**Author's Note:**

> I think this fanfic is kinda rushed and the ending is kind of incomplete. But please consider it done because I just want to say that Levi will always wait for her no matter how horny he is lol.. But when they finally did it.. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  
> I hope you dont hate this kind of cinnamon roll Hange..I've always loved this kind of Hange..she looks so cute ..


End file.
